Gain control circuitry for a power amplifier (PA) of a mobile terminal relies on feedback from a sample of output power taken from the output of the PA. Traditionally, a relatively inexpensive linear diode detector is preferred for providing a sample of output power. Usually, a linear diode detector receives a sample of output power from a directional coupler that is in communication with the output of the PA. In order not to negatively affect a desired output power level of the PA, the directional coupler is set to a relatively low coupling factor that will just meet the sensitivity requirements of the linear diode detector. However, a linear diode detector has a poor sensitivity level of detection at a low power range. Moreover, a dynamic range of detection for a linear diode detector is relatively narrow. Prior art linear diode detectors will not meet the present dynamic range requirements after taking into consideration control loop gain and potential transceiver implementation for second generation (2G) detectors used in mobile terminals such as cellular phones. This difficulty is mostly due to the fact that present requirements for 2G detectors require a nearly 40 dB dynamic range. As a result of such stringent requirements, a need remains for a linear diode detector having an increased dynamic range of detection as well as an improved sensitivity level of detection.